


When Keith first realise how hot Lance is

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wrote this because Dean encouraged me to do it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: "Lance was done with his training and stepped out of the training room when Keith arrived there to enter and start his own training session. And it happened there. Lance was tired and sweaty and he lifted the hem of his shirt to move the air and cool himself at least a little bit. That move let a small piece of his skin be visible, somewhere around his hip or waist. Keith choked on his own saliva as he watched Lance."





	When Keith first realise how hot Lance is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not good with titles.

When Keith first realise how hot Lance is | Voltron | klance | 16+ | 2019/04/18-06/19

 

Of course Keith saw Lance. He saw how handsome he was and he thought he was cute when he flirted, when he played the goofball’s role, when he went serious. He knew about Lance, but didn’t actually see him - he didn’t dare to look at him on that way.

 

Till that day. Lance was done with his training and stepped out of the training room when Keith arrived there to enter and start his own training session. And it happened there. Lance was tired and sweaty and he lifted the hem of his shirt to move the air and cool himself at least a little bit. That move let a small piece of his skin be visible, somewhere around his hip or waist. Keith choked on his own saliva as he watched Lance.

 

Lance greeted him and bypassed, heading to the showers. Keith gulped. He murmured something in return then stepped into the training room. He was a little distracted at the beginning of the session, but the sparing and sword playing made him forget about the scene.

 

He just remembered it when he went to bed. As he laid on his back flat and closed his eyes to sleep the image of Lance’s skin appeared in front of him. Keith opened his eyes and stared into the dark. His fingers clenched, he gripped his sheets. He took a few deep breaths, to clear his mind then tried to sleep again.

 

As he closed his eyes Lance appeared again, as he lifted his shirt and his tan skin peaked out. Keith gasped.

 

This image followed him every night after that day. Keith was thinking a lot about it. And the reason behind it. It took two weeks for him to realise he was attracted by Lance. That he noticed him and he found him attractive. He wanted to touch him to know how his skin felt. It had to be smooth and warm. He wanted to kiss his skin, he was sure it tasted like sunshine. He wanted to taste his lips and… And Keith starting from then didn’t dare to look at Lance, he just stole glances. When they were alone in a room he found excuses and escaped  from there. Literally escaped.

 

Lance noticed. Of course he noticed, and decided to inspect and learn the reason of Keith’s weird behaviour. He tried to stay alone with Keith - and after a few tries, he managed.

 

“Hey man,” he started, and Keith flinched and looked around. When he realised they were alone in the empty training room - not any bot was there either -, he went a little paler. Lance frowned. “Hey dude, you need to talk about it.”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

That made Lance angry and he pushed Keith on his shoulder. Not too much force with.

 

“At least say into my face if you have any problem with me,” he said, nearly groaned.

 

“I--”

 

Keith took a few steps back to get further from Lance. He was half naked, just his towel was shoved into his neck and partly covered his chest. Keith tried to breath. He could smell Lance’s scent and feel the heat of his body. He slightly panicked.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Lance pushed him again, closer to the wall. Keith gulped and let his back and shoulder flat to the cool wall behind him. He pinned his eyes to the nose of his boots. He couldn’t look into Lance’s eyes.

 

“It’s not… It’s not what you think.”

 

“What am I thinking?” Lance asked raising his eyebrows.

 

It was a weird situation. Keith would have never thought Lance could be like this, and making him act and feel like a bitch in heat. He almost whimpered and couldn’t gather himself. Oh, Lord, what should he say? What have Lance asked?

 

“Keith “perfect” Kogane, please, tell me, what am I thinking exactly.”

 

Keith’s fingers curled into fists, his knuckles went white.

 

“I know something is off,” Lance said then softly. “Your usual self would have pushed me away already and made clear where my place is.”

 

“Lance, I don’t know what is this,” Keith said finally finding his voice. “I just… I just can’t get you out of my head.”

 

"What?" Lance backed.

 

Keith reached out and his fingertips gently touched the soft, tan skin on Lance's stomach.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Keith was trembling. His cheeks were rosey, but the remaining blood on his body obviously gathered at a lower point.

 

“You want me,” Lance whispered his realisation. Keith finally looked up and pierced his shining eyes at the other paladin.

 

“You have no idea how much,” he answered on a low voice.

 

Lance grinned. “You want me.”

 

Keith growled. “I have to beg for it?”

 

Lance smirked playfully and leaned closer. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta-reader


End file.
